Miss Me?
by SerialCheater
Summary: She went to RAW to visit her bestfriend, but she finds herself being there for someone else. Amy/? READ ON TO FIND OUT ; *oneshot*


Miss Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize (though I wish I own Randy Orton! LOL)

Rating: K

Characters: Amy/?, Matt

Summary: She went to RAW to visit her bestfriend, but she finds herself being there for someone else. Amy/? (READ ON TO FIND OUT ;) ) *oneshot*

Spoiler(s): Set before Matt was transferred back to Smackdown.

She doesn't even know why she was there. She wasn't even sure why she bothered to show up. All she knows is that she's already there and there's no turning back.

"Ames, are you okay?" Matt asked his friend, turned girlfriend, turned enemy, turned friend again.

"Uh, What?" Amy was startled

"I said… are you okay?" he repeated once more as he approached the former diva.

"Oh..yeah..of course... I am…" she smiled as she sat down

Matt and Amy totally put everything that has happened way behind them. They were okay towards each other, and everything went back to the way it is. But this time they were just the best of friends.

Matt can feel that Amy is distracted by something, or someone actually.

" You know he's gonna be here right?" Matt said as he sat down beside her

"Who?" she pretended to be clueless

"You know Ames, don't think I don't know when you're lying. Incase you forgot, we've been together for 6 years, and of course I know when you're telling the truth or not. And you're just bad at lying. " Matt chuckled at seeing Amy like that.

"HAHA!" Amy punched Matt playfully and chuckled as well, then she went on to answer the question

" Yes Matthew! I do know that he'll be here… that's why I'm like this." She said

"You don't have to worry Ames, you'll be fine." Matt said patting her lightly on her shoulder.

Amy just smiled and stood up heading towards the door.

"Where ya going?" he asked

"To the catering. DUH!" Amy said then went out

"As usual." Matt said chuckling to himself before following Amy

Amy and Matt continued their conversation in the catering area. They sat on a separate table. They've been talking for 10 minutes there, then after a while they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Matt, am I seeing who I think I'm seeing or am I just seeing things?" the man said

Amy couldn't see the man 'cause her back was turned. But she's pretty damn sure that she knew who it was. Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. Matt saw her reaction and he tried his best to refrain from laughing.

"Well my friend, why don't you find out for yourself. And I- - uh..have to walk or actually…run away…but please do join her…" Matt said trying his best not to laugh before he ran away from the area, leaving the man and Amy confused.

"MATTHEW DON'T- - -" before Amy could finish Matt had turned towards the corner. Amy closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip once more, hoping that she could just disappear right then and there.

The man sat where Matt was previously seated with his trademark smirk on his face.

"You can open your eyes you know?" he said still smiling

Amy slowly opened here eyes and smiled like a child who just got caught for doing something silly.

"Uh… Sorry about that…" she said shyly.

"It's alright, I'm used to babes being like that around me…" he said cockily

"Really?" Amy's shy reaction turned into a disbelief tone, but in a good way.

"Really." He said as both of the chuckled.

"So…How've you been?" Amy asked smiling.

"Pretty good. You?" he said casually

"Same" she said as she gave him a small smile.

"I miss you."

"What?" Amy asked unquite sure if she heard what he said correctly.

" I said, I miss you Amy" he repeated once more but this time he was serious.

Amy looked down, her heart skipped faster that usual as she felt her face turn red. His smirk reappeared in his handsome face when he saw Amy's face turn red.

"It's either you're wearing too much cheek make up. Or I just made you blush, 'cause you know I do that all the time." He smirk grew even more. Amy just rolled her eyes and chuckled once again.

"So…did you miss me?" before Amy could answer, the man was called by one of the stagehand 'cause his match was up next.

"Tell you what, I'll answer your question after your match." Amy said as she stood up and headed towards Matt's locker room.

After his match, the man immediately went backstage and looked for Amy. As he was walking down the halls he saw Matt.

"Hardy! Did you see Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's in my locker room." Matt said pointing towards his locker room's direction.

"Thanks man!" he said as he headed to the locker room Amy was in. When he reached the locker room, he knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Amy opened it. He went in and asked her the question once more.

"So, what's your answer?" he asked with a brow raised and a smirk plastered on his face.

Instead of speaking, Amy pulled him down for a short sweet kiss.

"Does that answer your question Mr. Legend Killer?" she asked with a flirtatious smile on her beautiful face.

Randy was a little caught off guard, but he liked it. His smirk was once more visible on his face.

"Yes…yes it does." He said before pulling Amy for another kiss.


End file.
